Non-powered cable-cutting tools typically include opposed cutting blades attached to respective elongated handles. The blades are pivotably attached, such that squeezing the handles together results in progressive closing of the gap between the cutting blades to cut a cable positioned between the blades. Such non-powered cable-cutting tools may be difficult to use with some materials or cable sizes due to insufficient leverage provided by the handles to ensure a complete and straight cut. Such non-powered cable-cutting tools may also be difficult to use for some individuals lacking sufficient wrist strength to generate enough force on the handles to cut a particular size or material of cable.